


Grapes In The Vineyard

by AlexanderT_Writes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderT_Writes/pseuds/AlexanderT_Writes
Summary: “I’ve overworked myself,” Aziraphale conceded. He plucked another grape off of the vine.“Oh?”“Yes, I have, Crowley.”————Wherein an angel and a demon spend part of an afternoon eating grapes in a vineyard.





	Grapes In The Vineyard

“I’ve overworked myself,” Aziraphale conceded. He plucked another grape off of the vine. 

He was laying down next to Crowley, enjoying the sunshine with the serpent, and lazily lying in the warmth of the 5 o’clock summer rays. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, I have, Crowley. Gabriel is causing me far too much pressure, and this whole antichrist business - it is all a bit too much to handle on occasion. I’ve pushed myself through it recklessly when all I have needed is a pleasant time in a field with some wonderful grapes.” 

Crowley hummed as he stared up into the sky. He heard the _whoosh_ of the grape vine putting itself back in place as the angel next to him ate the fruit he had picked. __

_ _“Well, there’s no use worrying about the antichrist on a day like this. I think we both need a break,” Crowley said. It was his turn to pull down the vine. “It’s about time I just enjoy myself on a lovely summer afternoon.” _’With you, Angel,’_ he thought to himself. ___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Some more grapes and some comfortable silence. The demon noted how the sound of church bells rang in the distance. The world was silent otherwise, save for the snapping of twigs as the grape vine went into its normal position._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Crowley spoke again. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I think I’ve had enough of grapes. I’m quite tired, actually.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh hush, demon,” Aziraphale chimed. “I could simply sway the vine between us. That way you wouldn’t even have to move your neck to eat.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It’s still an effort,” Crowley groaned. The grass tickled his hands a little as the breeze gently blew its way around him. “And I don’t really fancy making an effort today.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Honestly, next thing you know and you’ll be eating grapes from my hand,” the angel joked. Crowley smiled. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s a fantastic idea, Angel.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The ethereal being in question spluttered. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Excuse me?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I said that’s a fantastic idea. Go on, feed me grapes from your palm, O Holy One,” Crowley tempted. He watched Aziraphale’s thoughts flash through his mind at lightning speed. Should he give into the temptation? Should he listen to everything he thought She may want? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh fine, but only because it’s a good day and I don’t feel like souring the mood.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And so, Aziraphale fed Crowley a grape from his hand. And Crowley relished in it; seeing Aziraphale stretch, pluck a fruit, shift a little, and pop it into the demon’s mouth was all too relentlessly satisfying for his poor tender heart. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know,” Crowley interrupted, “I wonder what things would be like if we had been born human.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale had apparently thought about this for decades, if not centuries. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I believe I would be a pastor. I would have a full library to myself, and I would speak on one day. I walk hand-in-hand with school children, and I feed the little animals of the world.” Aziraphale’s voice was full of wonder. “I love being an angel, and my ties to Her could never cease, even if I were pushed into mortality.” The angel rolled onto his side to look at Crowley. “What about you, dear boy?” _ _ _ _

__ __ __ _“I can think of something much better than a holy life,” the demon began with a smirk. “Half closed eyes and half open mouths, Turkish drapes and words whispered softly between people as night hits.”_  
Aziraphale found comfort in his fidgeting hands as Crowley continued.  
“A kiss lingering upon the lips like a delectable red wine, dark satin sheets, a starlit sky held together by things even heavenly and once heavenly beings can barely grasp.” Crowley carried on listing.  
“The smell of spices and excitement, the touch of a comforting figure, the sight of pink cheeks flashed with the hues of admiration. A delightful evening spent dancing indoors before being swept off the feet and taken to some secret place where only She knows of the sins kept there.” 

_ _ _ _“Oh, do stop, Crowley!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“My apologies, O Ethereal Being, a little too hot for you to handle?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I just wanted to eat grapes, you foul being,” complained Aziraphale. The smile on his face wiped any trace of malice the sentence may have had clean away. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The two lay in the field and the fragile leaves on the grape vines rustled in the gentle brush of the wind. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know, if this whole armageddon thing doesn’t work out, then I hope that thirty years from now I look back at this day and smile,” Crowley said. “I can happily say it has been a delight.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I can too,” Aziraphale agreed. “You know, the future is like a cinnamon and vanilla milkshake - and we could just skim the cream off of the top.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Skim the cream?” Crowley breathed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Quite right. Take the most delectable part and leave the rest.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley thought about that for a moment. Was he included in Aziraphale’s milkshake, or the cream on top? Was Aziraphale going to leave him, or was he saying the demon was a wonderful being who he wishes to see in he future? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley sincerely hoped it was the latter. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know, Angel, I will rather miss you if the end of the world goes ahead,” he mused. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Goodness, a decade without you and it leads me to tears,” Aziraphale admitted. “Those Victorian Times took quite a number on me you know.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You miss me that much between visits?” Crowley asked incredulously. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes. I could almost weep now, thinking about eternity without you.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley turned to look at his companion. It did indeed look like the angel would cry, even now, only thinking about him not being around to enjoy eternity with. Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t be sad, Angel,” he hummed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And then Crowley closed the gap that had been separating them for 6000 years. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Aziraphale went slack with surprise, and Crowley withdrew himself quickly when he noticed his companion’s response. Before Crowley could profusely apologise and slither away, the angel twisted himself to kiss the demon, and he could feel Crowley smile against his lips. Aziraphale smiled too. The demon gently held his friend’s waist, and in return, the friend cupped the back of Crowley neck.  
When the two broke apart after their chaste kiss, they laughed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“When you invited me out here I thought it would be only grapes and wine,” Aziraphale said. The tips of his ears were bright red. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“As did I,” replied Crowley. His cheeks were burning up. He placed his hand on Aziraphale’s and his smile softened when the angel did not flinch away. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I love you, Crowley, as I could never love another being - angel, demon, or human. My life would be... _sordid_ if I had not met you. I have loved you like I have never loved another soul.” ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“And the same from me to you, my darling Angel.” He gave Aziraphale’s hand a squeeze, unspoken promises, vows, and 6000 years of history alighting in the spark of a touch. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Grapes tasted much better when an angel had miracled his own love into each one._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo it’s done! 
> 
> Inspired by - https://if-jkr-wrote-springawakening.tumblr.com/post/186755601519/im-so-sorry-for-what-im-about-to-say-and-if-you - on Tumblr!  
I adore Hernst and absolutely had to write a fic based on the book version (maybe I’ll make an alternative version based on the musical but we’ll see when we get there).


End file.
